


Night Watch

by JillyBeans_storycorner



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, post 5x18, steve taking care of danny in his special control freak way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyBeans_storycorner/pseuds/JillyBeans_storycorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tired to write the McDanno reunion scene that we were robbed of on Friday but it was too painful and wasn’t coming out right so I did this instead.  Post 5X18 because these idiots will be the death of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to mend the pieces of my heart after 5X18. You’ll see later when they’re posted that a lot of my stuff has SuperDad Danny taking care of Steve after he gets kidnapped and hurt so this was a nice mirroring where Steve takes care of Danny in his own special, control freak way. General disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim rights to only my own words, Hawaii Five-0 and its characters and storylines belong to CBS and the creators, these are purely fanworks done for my own amusement, shared with other fans on free internet forums for their own amusement. No one is paying me to do this, I make no monetary gain from doing this.

Steve rolled his shoulders and glanced at his watch, 01:23, all was quiet. He was considering laying down and dozing off for a few minutes when he heard it. He snatched up the remote, muted the all ready almost inaudible tv and listened closely. Silence. 

Noiselessly, Steve got up from his perch on the couch and moved to the bedroom door, opening it just enough to peak inside. Danny was sound asleep in bed, one arm crushed underneath his pillow. Steve watched him carefully for a moment; there was no indication of the distressed moaning he’d heard a moment ago. Maybe it was his imagination- 

“No! NO!“ 

Danny cried out suddenly, his arms flinging out above him, fending off an unseen force. Steve raced across the room, seizing Danny’s shoulders and shaking him gently.

“Danny. Danny wake up.”

Danny continued to jerk and thrash, struggling hard against his invisible attacker. Steve took a tighter hold of his shoulders and pushed forward, pinning him down.

“Danny!” Steve yelled “Danny, you’re having a nightmare. Come on wake up! Wake up!” 

Suddenly, Danny stat bolt upright, his head nearly colliding with Steve’s, his eyes snapped open and darted around widely as if he didn’t recognize where he was. Steve tightened his grip on Danny’s shoulders

“Danny look at me.” He said gently. “Look at me, you’re ok buddy. It was a nightmare. You’re safe.” Steve pulled him into a tight hug.

“You’re safe.” He repeated rubbing his hand up and down Danny’s back soothingly.

Danny’s breathing was hard and shallow, and Steve could feel his heart racing under his hand, so Steve held him tighter still, trying to keep his own breaths steady and even.

“Shhhh” he whispered. “It’s all right. You’re all right, it’s over. I’ve got you.” 

It seemed like forever before Danny was taking slow, deep breaths and the tension in his shoulders relaxed a bit. Only then did Steve relinquish his hold, reaching over to switch on the light. Danny look terrible, his face was sickly pale and his hair, forehead, and t-shirt were drenched in sweat. He was still shaking slightly. Steve’s hand automatically returned to rubbing Danny’s back as he spoke.

“All right, I want you to go into the bathroom, splash some water on your face, get cleaned up, change your shirt. I’m gonna go get you a glass of water ok?” 

Danny rubbed his hand over his face. “Yeah.” said in a strangled voice “Yeah ok.” 

Steve bided his time in the kitchen leaning against the counter with a white knuckle grip. He wanted someone to hit, to punish, to make pay, to make sorry. It should have been him. He’d been trained to survive anything, he’d proven it time and time again, but Danny…His mind flashed back to that day at the airport, racing towards his best friend, seeing the cuts and bruises, the hallow look in his eyes, the way Danny recoiled for a split second when Steve went to hug him, and then clung to him for dear life. The glass shook as he slammed his fist against the counter, bring Steve back to his senses. He quickly filled it with ice and water and returned to Danny. 

Danny was sitting on the edge of the bed, his face buried in his hands. Steve knelt down carefully in font of him, announcing his presence with a soft touch to Danny’s arm.

“Hey” he said quietly, handing Danny the glass. 

"Thanks.” Danny replied with a nod. The glass shook in his hand as he took a sip. “So you wanna tell me why you’re in my room at 1:30 in the morning?" 

"Actually, I was on your couch from the time you went to bed until about a minute ago" 

"You were on my couch?" 

"Yeah, I could tell you haven’t been sleeping and I was worried about you." 

"Well thank you but I’m fine." 

"Clearly you’re not. How often are you having the nightmares?" 

"Steve, I appreciate the concern, but like I said I’m fine.” 

“Danny, you’ve got to talk to someone about this, about what happened to you, or it’s just gonna get worse." 

"I don’t need-" 

"I know people who can help you." 

"I don’t need help, ok?” Danny snapped “What I need is for you to stop talking and let me go back to bed all right?" 

"All right.” Steve conceded. 

“Thank you.” Danny rolled onto his side, away from Steve, and pulled the covers over himself. 

“I’ll be on the couch if you need me.” Steve said, pausing at the door, “And I’m gonna be there every night until I’m sure you don’t.”

Steve flopped back onto the couch. He stared intently at the tv, not paying any attention, willing his mind to go blank. To push down the anger, and exhaustion, and concern gnawing away in the pit of his stomach, fueling the voice in the back of his mind, the one that had haunted him since his father’s murder: 

_“Your fault."_

He didn’t turn around when he heard the door open, instead he set his jaw and continued to stare straight ahead stubbornly. Danny sank down next to him with a heavy sigh. 

"Turn it up a little?” he said. Steve obliged raising the remote to adjust the volume. “What are we watching?” Danny asked. 

Steve shifted. “I’m not sure. It had dinosaurs in it not too long ago.” 

Danny chuckled in disbelief “Dinosaurs? Really?”

“Yeah." 

A long pause stretched between them, filled with thousands of words neither could bring himself to say. Finally, Danny cleared his throat. 

"Why don’t you, ah, leave me the person you know’s number and I’ll call in the morning." 

Steve glanced over at him, the muscles in his jaw tightening again.

“All right.” 

"Oh” Danny said settling back against the cushions “There’s the dinosaurs.”

-End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Jill, and I'm new here. Hope you enjoyed that, there's more to come. Please feel free to comment and be friends.


End file.
